This invention relates generally to carrier members in which planet gears are mounted, and, more particularly, to carrier members as used in automatic, planetary transmissions or similar gear sets, for example.
Typically, carrier members are manufactured from castings or stampings. The carrier member is the structural member in which planet gears are mounted.
A carrier member that is made as a casting is illustrated as carrier member 10 in FIG. 1. Planetary gears 12 are mounted within windows 14 of carrier member 10 by planet shafts 16 and rollers 18, to provide free rotation about the planet shafts. Alternatively, the windows of the carrier member have been made by riveting two stamped end plates together, separated by spacers. The carrier member often requires subsequent manufacturing operations to prepare it for assembly with other components to produce a carrier assembly, which is a major subcomponent of the gear set. These subsequent operations might include the forming and/or drilling of lubrication access holes or the machining of surfaces, which interface with other components.
Such planetary gear sets often require additional components to ensure sufficient lubrication and prevent excessive wear. For example, elaborate arrangements may be required to catch and channel oil, and numerous washers may be required between the various moving parts to reduce wear. These components complicate assembly of the planetary gear sets and add to the cost.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
In one aspect of the invention, this is accomplished by providing a laminated carrier for a planetary gear set, the laminated carrier comprising a first end plate, a second end plate, and connecting means joining the first and second end plates together such that windows are formed therebetween for locating planetary gears. At least one of the first and second end plates comprises multiple layers of material joined together, such that a non-uniform internal structure is formed.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.